She's Got a Way
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Just a oneshot that I wrote while thinking about the season finale. Spoilers for that ep if you haven't seen it, don't read this.


**Just a little one-shot that I thought up at work after the final episode. Just a cute, fluffy fic about what happens after the non-wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I wish I did. If I owned DB, I'd never get out of bed!**

**btw, the words in italics are the song lyrics**

A gentle breeze was blowing through the trees around the Hodgins estate. Tents had been set up, and a dance floor erected, in preparation for the reception for Jack and Angela's marriage. People milled about, not sure exactly what to do, since the bride and groom weren't here. And especially since they weren't actually married.

Booth looked around at the guests, some looking uncomfortable, some bored. The band was playing some lackluster number. He decided that he needed to get things going. That's what Jack would have wanted. He was the best man, after all.

He stood up and cleared his throat. "Can I have everyone's attention, please? I'd like to make a toast to the missing bride and groom."

Everyone's eyes seemed to be on him. Brennan looked up at him from the table where they had been sitting. "I know that they didn't get married, and they're not here, but Hodgins' only gave me a few things to do as best man, so..." He raised his glass. "To Jack and Angela, wherever they are, hoping they're having a good time without us. I'm not exactly sure what you all were expecting, but to me, with Jack and Angela, this is pretty much the norm." Everyone laughed, then they took a drink.

Booth pulled Brennan to her feet. "Now that the toast is taken care of, there's just one more thing Hodgins asked me to do tonight." He set his glass down and looked at Brennan. She looked back up at him, a question in her eyes. He smiled at her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he pulled her closer, their tongues dancing, as a rush of heat washed over him. He pulled back, and his eyes met hers.

"Booth?"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Booth?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"What?!" Booth was startled back to reality by the harshness of her voice. God, what was he doing?! Daydreaming about kissing his parter? This was all Hodgins' fault!

"Are you back with me now, Booth?"

"I..., yeah, sorry. Just thinking." Get a grip, Booth. "So, what were you saying?"

"I said, I can't believe Hodgins and Angela just left." Brennan shook her head and looked at Booth.

"Yeah. And Angela already married! That's bizarre. Although it shouldn't surprise me. This is Angela we're talking about, after all."

She smiled. "So, what are we supposed to do, anyway? This party is a little boring, don't you think?"

"It's a reception, Bones! We eat, we drink. We dance." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of her seat. "Let's dance!"

"Booth..." she protested as he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Come on, Bones! Live a little!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth, I have to sit down a minute!" He laughed as they made their way to the table. She collapsed in her chair. Her cheeks were flushed, and she had a sparkle in her eyes. She grabbed a glass of water and drained it.

"So, are you having fun now?" Booth himself had been having a blast. He had been dancing with her, every dance, not noticing the envious looks he was getting from every male in the room, not to mention the glaring looks she had been getting from the females.

"Actually, I am!'' She seemed a little surprised at that.

"Great, because the night is young, and I'm in the mood for dancing!" She laughed at him, and he thought she had never looked more beautiful. He had wanted to dance with her ever since their case in Aurora, and he was going to make sure he took advantage of this night. No good looking overnight guy, no infatuated sherriff, no crazy cannibal doctor. Just him and Bones.

"Okay, just give me a minute!" She looked at him, thinking about how handsome he looked. She always knew he was good looking, in his alpha male way, but now she was really looking at him. All Angela's words seemed to come back to her, all the adjectives she used to describe him; hot, sexy, strong, handsome. He was all those things, but much, much more. To her, he was loyal, protective, dependable. Especially dependable. No one else in her life made her feel as safe as he did, and as content in the knowledge that he would be there for her. For two and a half years, he had been with her, and he made her feel as if he would always be there. And that was a feeling she hadn't felt before.

"Are you ready to get back out there?" He was eager to hold her in his arms again. He knew he was flirting with danger, dancing with her, but he didn't care. He couldn't help himself. Her defenses were down tonight, and he was going to take advantage of that, get her to live a little, to open up to him.

"Sure." She stood up and held out her hand to him. "Let's go."

He smiled and stood up, took her hand, and led her again to the dance floor.

More couples had filled the dance floor. The song was a pretty jazzy number, but as they reached the floor, the music changed, and the song was slow. Booth pulled her into his arms. She tensed for a second, then relaxed into him, putting one arm around him, the other taking his hand. They swayed to the music, their bodies touching.

Brennan felt something stir inside her as she danced with him. She lay her head on his shoulder, losing herself to the music, to the feeling of being in his arms. She loved when he held her, even though she tried not to let him know it. He comforted her, made her feel special. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Booth felt her sigh, and he looked down at her. She was totally relaxed in his arms. His ears caught the lyrics to the song.

_She's got a way about her_

_Don't know what it is,_

_But I know that I can't live without her._

_She's got a way of pleasing_

_I don't know why it is,_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason_

_Anyway_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know what it is,_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me._

_She's got a way of talking_

_I don't know what it is,_

_But it lifts me up when we are walking_

_Anywhere_

That was her, all right. Everything seemed better when he was with her. They argued, they teased, but in the end, they were always there for each other. He pulled her just a little closer to him.

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down_

_Inspires me, without a sound,_

_She touches me,_

_And I get turned around._

_She's got a way of showing_

_How I make her feel,_

_And I find the strength to keep on going._

_She's got a light around her_

_And everywhere she goes,_

_A million dreams of love surround her,_

_Everywhere_

He didn't want the song to end, to let her go. It felt so right, being with her. He thought maybe he should tell her how he feels, but he was afraid. He didn't want to lose her.

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down_

_Inspires me, without a sound,_

_She touches me,_

_And I get turned around._

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know what it is,_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me._

_She's got a way about her_

_Don't know what it is,_

_But I know that I can't live without her._

_Anyway_

The last notes of the song faded, and he stopped. Brennan slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He saw so many things in her eyes, so many emotions; contentment, passion. Love. That last he saw clearly, shining in her eyes as he looked at her. "Temperance" he whispered. He leaned down, and touched his lips to hers.

Brennan gasped at the feelings his gentle kiss aroused in her. She realized as he kissed her that she had wanted this, wanted it for so long, but was afraid to let him know. Afraid that they would lose the bond that they shared. But now she realized that it could never be broken. She kissed him back, trying to show him just how much she cared for him.

Booth slowly broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes. He smiled when he saw her gazing back at him. "I think, maybe, we just crossed the line here, Temperance."

"No Booth. We crossed it a long time ago. We just didn't know it."

He reached down and gently caressed her face. He smiled again when he saw her reaching up to him, anticipating another kiss. "Remind me to thank Hodgins when he gets back."

"What for?"

He just shook his head, and kissed her.

**Well, I didn't plan on that being a song fic, but I couldn't help myself. It was 80's day today, and the song came on the radio, and I was like, that's Booth's song! btw, it's Billy Joel, "She's Got a Way", and I know I'm probably dating myself, but I LOVED Billy Joel! If you don't know the song, you should listen to it, I think it's perfect!**

**Read and Review, and let me know what you think. I was just in one of my sappy moods!**


End file.
